Station log, Deep Space 9, 2369
In 2369 at least 16 log entries were made in the station log on Deep Space 9. (Star Trek: Deep Space 9) Entrants * Commander Benjamin Sisko Entries Arrival at Deep Space 9 *"Commence station log, Deep Space 9, Commander Benjamin Sisko, Stardate 46388.2. At the request of the Bajoran Provisional Government, Starfleet has agreed to establish a Federation presence in this system following the withdrawal of Cardassian occupational forces. The first contingent of officers, including my Chief of Operations, Miles O'Brien, arrived two days ago on the ''Enterprise." *"''Station log, Stardate 46390.1. The ''Enterprise has been ordered to the Lapolis system. They're scheduled to depart at 05:00 hours after off-loading three runabout class vessels. Meanwhile, our medical and science officers are arriving, and I'm looking forward to a reunion with a very old friend." *"''Station log, Commander Benjamin Sisko, Stardate 46393.1. The lifeforms who created the wormhole have agreed to allow safe passage for all ships traveling to the Gamma Quadrant. With the arrival of the ''Enterprise, the Cardassians have left the area." ( ) Aphasia virus outbreak * "''Station Log, Stardate 46423.7. Nearly sixty percent of DS9's population has now contracted the aphasia virus. We've initiated standard quarantine procedures and are advising all incoming ships to maintain their distance from the station until further notice." * "Station Log, Stardate 46425.8. With the help of Dr. Bashir's notes, Dr. Surmak was able to find an antidote for the aphasia virus. We are continuing to administer it throughout the station, and things are slowly returning to normal." ( ) Unexplained power drain * "Station Log, Stardate 46531.2. The station's power is continuing to be drained and converted into gravitons. At this rate, our life support systems will fail in fourteen hours. * "''Station Log, Stardate 46532.3. With the embryonic lifeform off the station, graviton levels have returned to normal. We've used the control thrusters to return the station to its original position. ( ) O'Brien on leave * "''Station Log, Stardate 46910.1. Chief O'Brien has escorted his wife back to Earth to celebrate her mother's 100th birthday. In the meantime, the rest of us are trying to keep the station up and running." ( ) Paqu and Navot land dispute * "Station Log, Stardate 46729.1. The Bajoran government has asked me to mediate a disagreement between two rival factions, the Paqu and the Navot. At issue is a land dispute which could trigger a civil war." * "Station Log, Supplemental. We have completed a second day of talks between the Paqu and the Navot. So far, we're no closer to finding a solution than we were when negotiations began." ( ) Tapping of Jeraddo for energy * "Station Log, Stardate 46844.3. With the help of the Federation, Bajor is about to commence its first large-scale energy transfer – the tapping of the molten core of its fifth moon, Jeraddo." ( ) Investigation of subspace anomaly * "Station Log, Stardate 46853.2. We have launched a probe to study the subspace anomaly. Meanwhile, more than half the people aboard DS9 have reported manifestations of their imagined thoughts." * "Station Log, Supplemental. The subspace anomaly continues to expand. As of yet, we've been unable to find a way to contain it. As a precaution, we have diverted all incoming ships away from the station." ( ) Visit from Federation delegation * "Station Log, Stardate 46925.1. We have been honored with a visit by a delegation of Federation ambassadors on a "fact-finding" mission to the wormhole. Fortunately, I have just the officer to take them off my hands." * "Station Log, Supplemental. Odo and Ambassador Troi remain trapped in turbolift four. As of yet, we have been unable to ascertain what it is that's causing the station's computer to malfunction." ( ) The Toh'Kaht investigation *"Station log, Stardate 46922.3. We have identified the dead Klingon – his name was Hon-Tihl, First Officer of the [[IKS Toh'Kaht|''Toh'Kaht]]. Why he died, and the cause of his ship's destruction, is still unknown.''" ( ) Category:Logs